Après, dans la mort
by Devil's nest
Summary: Mini fic sur deux psychopathes...Et s'ils se retrouvaient, devant la Porte, après la mort ? [légers sousentendus yaoi]


**Titre** : Après, dans la mort  
**Auteuse** : Devil's Nest  
**Persos / Couple** : Greed & Kimblee... légers sous-entendus yaoi, peut-être...  
**Disclamer** : Le psychopathe et l'homoncule ne m'appartiennent pas, Hiromu Arakawa refuse de les parier lorsqu'on joue aupoker ¬¬

* * *

Il ferma les yeux. Les rouvris. Le décor autour de lui était à présent blanc. Il se leva. Se retourna. 

Une porte. Immense.

-Alors comme ça, je suis mort ?

Il rit. La mort…l'une des rares choses qu'il avaient désirées et obtenues de suite.

-Oui, c'est exact.

Il se retourna.

-T'es qui, toi ?

-Je suis celui que les humains appellent le monde. Ou univers. Ou dieu. Ou créateur. Ou tout. Ou rien. Mais surtout…

L'autre se leva.

-Je suis chaque être humain à la fois.

Greed eu un sourire ironique.

-Ben mon vieux…ça te gonfle pas d'être tous ces crétins à la fois ?

-Et toi, ça ne te gonfle pas d'être l'incarnation d'un péché humain ?

-On m'a pas demandé mon avis.

-A moi non plus.

Le sourire de l'Autre s'élargissait tandis que celui de Greed disparaissait.

-Personne ne m'a demandé d'Être le gardien de la Vérité.

-La Vérité ?

-L'Enfer. Le Paradis. L'Autre Monde. La Porte. Les humains savent être imaginatifs, quand il s'agit de trouver des noms…

-Et maintenant que je suis mort, qu'est ce qui va se passer ?

-Tu vas devoir attendre que la Porte s'ouvre. Et là, tu reposeras en paix. Parmi eux…

-Ça va prendre combien de temps ?

-Cinq minutes. Une semaine. Des mois. Des années, peut-être.

-Ça m'aide pas. ¬¬

-Quand le temps sera venu.

-Tu peux causer correctement, merde ?

-Désolé. Je dois y aller, Greed. A jamais.

-Hé, attends !

Trop tard. L'Autre est déjà parti.

-Merde !

La patience n'a jamais été sont fort. Tout ça à cause de cette stupide avidité qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Cette avidité à cause de laquelle il était né…Cette même avidité à cause de laquelle il était mort.

Il s'assit par terre, résigné.

-Ben j'ai qu'à attendre que tu t'ouvres, lança-t-il en direction de la porte.

C'est alors qu'il les vit.

Des silhouettes qui s'avançaient vers la Porte et disparaissaient. Elles étaient floues. Non, transparentes. Il y avait là des jeunes, des vieux, des enfants. Des humains.

Ils étaient peu. Très peu. La grand majorité était constituée de personnes âgées. Il en arrivait un, de temps en temps. Puis plus rien. Il poussa un soupir et se leva. Un homme arriva devant la Porte qui s'entrouvrit et il fut happé à l'intérieur.

Greed courut jusque devant la Porte et passa ses mains dessus avant d'y frapper ses poings.

-Pourquoi tu t'ouvres pas ? Je veux entrer ! Laisse-moi entrer ! Laisse-moi les rejoindre, merde !

Il glissa à genoux. Il était enfin mort, il _voulait_ le repos. Il _voulait_ revoir ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui. Il _voulait_ ne plus exister.

Toujours vouloir, toujours vouloir…Ne jamais rien recevoir. Voilà ce à quoi il était confronté depuis maintenant au moins cent quarante ans.

S'il avait été humain, il aurait sans doute laissé s'échapper des larmes de colère. S'il avait été humain…Peut-être serait-il encore en vie, qui sait ? Sans cette avidité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur…

Il alla se coucher plus loin. Il attendrait. Il finirait bien par perdre patience et irait de nouveau cogner cette fichue Porte.

Une silhouette de femme apparut. Elle se dirigeait lentement vers la Porte.

-…Martel ?

La chimère se retourna pour lui jeter un regard plein de détresse avant qu'elle ne se fasse happer par les nombreux bras de la Porte.

Alors elle était morte. Elle avait encore un peu vécu après lui, mais elle était morte…à croire que le fait de demander à la boîte de conserve de veiller sur elle n'avait servit à rien. Il soupira et se remit en position assise.

C'est alors qu'il vit des humains arriver en masse. La plupart d'entre eux semblaient tachés de sang. Une nouvelle guerre ? C'était probable…

Et ensuite, après cette foule, une autre silhouette se déplaçait, seule. Elle attira particulièrement l'attention de Greed parce qu'elle lui était familière…Et qu'elle n'était pas transparente comme les autres, mais compacte, comme lui.

L'autre regarda autour de lui avant que son regard ne tombe sur Greed qui ne put s'empêcher d'afficher son habituel sourire carnassier. Même dans la mort, ce traître gardait son regard glacial.

-Tiens tiens…T'es aussi mort, Kimblee ?

L'Ecarlate afficha une moue de dégoût.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, toi ? ¬¬

- Voyons, Kim, ce n'est pas ce que tu cherchais en me trahissant ? Ma mort ? Eh ben voilà, je suis mort. Heureux ?

L'alchimiste le regarda, aucune émotion sur le visage.

-Indifférent, dans ce cas ?

L'alchimiste ne répondit rien et tourna la tête.

-Triste, peut-être ?

L'homme tourna vivement la tête vers son interlocuteur. Très vite. Trop vite.

-Non.

Il avait répondu très vite. Trop vite. Le sourire de Greed s'agrandit.

-Avoue au moins qu'au fond, je te manquais un peu.

-Dans tes rêves.

L'homoncule éclata de rire.

-Tu sais, Kim, tu n'est pas très crédible quand tu mens trop vite et que tu vires au rouge…

Kimblee porta une main à ses joues, comme s'il voulait vérifier qu'elles n'étaient pas brûlantes. Greed éclata à nouveau de rire.

-Tu viens une fois de plus de te trahir…depuis que t'es arrivé, tu es pâle, Kim…

L'alchimiste ne dit rien et alla s'asseoir à quelques mètres de l'homoncule. Plusieurs minutes de silence s'écoulèrent. Silence qu brisa l'être aux yeux violets.

-Pourquoi ?

L'homme aux yeux dorés leva la tête vers son interlocuteur avant de la rabaisser.

-J'en sais rien.

-Quoi ? Enfin, Kim…

-J'ai agit comme un crétin.

L'homoncule resta muet. L'alchimiste poursuivit.

-Je voulais participer à la nouvelle guerre mais pour ça il fallait que je réintègre l'armée. Mais ces chiens m'auraient tué sur place si je m'étais pointé. C'est alors que, pendant la mission que tu nous avais attribuée, au lézard et à moi, j'ai croisé un militaire qui disait pouvoir me faire réintégrer l'armée. Mais en échange, il voulait savoir comment t'empêcher de lui nuire.

-Et tu lui as cherché le crâne.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi, Kim ? Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu tuer à mes cotés alors j'avoue, je te comprends pas.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. J'ai agit comme un crétin, c'est tout.

Greed se leva et s'approcha de la Porte qui s'ouvrit. Il sourit.

-On se reverra peut-être, Kim…

Il fut happé à l'intérieur.

L'alchimiste resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

Plus que jamais, il aurait voulut que l'homoncule reste avec lui.

* * *

Chais pas vous mais moi j'sens du yaoi... ¬¬  
J'avoue que je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, tout d'un coup j'avais envie de faire une fic sur mes deux fous adorés et la Porte...  
M'enfin bref, je crois que j'arriverai**jamais** à faire une fic joyeuse...  
Si le résultat vous a plus et que vous en avez le temps et l'envie, laissez une review svp ! 


End file.
